Shapeshifter (5e Class)
The Shapeshifter Shapeshifters are spellcasters that have devoted their lives to changing everything about themselves, either from self-hatred, an idea that they will reach perfection, or some other cause. They do not settle for the druid's way of Wild Shaping, but instead wish to become other creatures, creatures customizable to their will and choices, to allow themselves to be perfect for any situation they happen to find themselves in. However, they still are spellcasters, allowing them to cast some spells, learning an amount of spells to enable them to defeat their foes with relative ease, even when not shapeshifted. Playing a Shapeshifter As a Shapeshifter, your ability comes from your versatility, due to your ability to effectively use your natural weapons when shapeshifting combined with your magical abilities as a spellcaster. You may not be as much of a burster as a wizard, sorcerer or rogue, but you make up for it with your versatility. Creating a Shapeshifter Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any, however typically an outsider, exile, or similar race would work well. Class Features As a Shapeshifter you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per Shapeshifter level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per Shapeshifter level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor Weapons: Simple Weapons, shortswords, tridents, nets, rapiers Tools: One Gaming Set or Musical Instrument Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence Skills: Choose 2 from Arcana, Deception, History, Intimidation, Perception, Persuasion, Stealth. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') Sickle & Net or (''b) Rapier or (c'') Hooked Polearm (if proficient) * (''a) a Gaming Set or (b'') a Musical Instrument * (''a) Leather Armor or (b'') Scale Mail (if proficient) * A talisman linking you to your alternate form '''Table: The Shapeshifter' Spells and Whatnot Spellcasting Due to the energies from your talisman, you have innate spellcasting abilities, allowing you to cast powerful spells. Cantrips Unlike most spellcasters, you do not gain many cantrips. You have two cantrips of your choice from the Wizard spell list, and receive one more from your Shapeshifting Form. Aside from those three, you do not receive any more cantrips from this class. Spells Known The spells you know are given to you by your magical talisman, as you level up. You know a number of spells equal to the amount of spell slots you have, with one slot giving one spell of that level. You also receive spells from your Shapeshifting Form, which do not count for the spells known, even though you can cast them. Casting a spell does not remove it from spells you can cast. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your shapeshifter spells, since you learn your spells from retaining the knowledge your talisman bestows upon you. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a shapeshifter spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. Spell attack modifier '''= your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. '''Spellcasting Focus You can either use an arcane focus or your talisman as a spellcasting focus for your shapeshifter spells. Shapeshifting You have a talisman of mystical properties, which bestows upon you your shapeshifting abilities. The talisman is different in design depending on what kind of form it is linked to. You can, twice per long rest, shapeshift into your Shapeshifting Form for a number of hours equal to half your Shapeshifter level (rounded down), as an action. At 20th level, you can shapeshift an infinite amount of times per long rest. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. While transformed, the following rules apply: * You retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies. * When you transform, you assume your shapeshifting form's hit points and Hit Dice. When you revert to your normal form, you return to the number of hit points you had before you transformed. However, if you revert as a result of dropping to 0 hit points, any excess damage carries over to your normal form. For example, if you take 10 damage in shapeshifting form and have only 1 hit point left, you revert and take 9 damage. As long as the excess damage doesn't reduce your normal form to 0 hit points, you aren't knocked unconscious. * You can't cast spells. Transforming doesn't break your concentration on a spell you've already cast, however, or prevent you from taking actions that are part of a spell, such as call lightning, that you've already cast. * You retain the benefit of any features from your class, race, or other source and can use them if the new form is physically capable of doing so. However, you can't use any of your special senses, such as darkvision, unless your new form also has that sense. * You cannot use equipment unless you have an active trait that explicitly states your new form can use equipment. Otherwise, you choose for your equipment to either merges into your new form, or falls to the ground. The only equipment you can wear without a trait saying so is your talisman. Talisman If your Talisman is within 100 feet of yourself, you can summon it to your hand, as an action. If it's within one mile of yourself, you know it's exact location. If you lose your talisman, either from it being destroyed or otherwise, you cannot shapeshift. You can make a new talisman as an hour-long ritual, which requires an amount of gold pieces equal to 10 x your Shapeshifter level, and an object involving your form (e.g. a demonic gem for fiend, holy water for angel). Specific Forms Your specific Shapeshifting Form gives you features at 1st, 3rd, 9th, 13th, and 18th levels, as well as a list of additional spells you can cast when you gain the spell slots for them. At the bottom of this page are the Fiend Form and Celestial Form. Talisman's Hatred Beginning at 2nd level, your talisman has a magical hatred towards one specific type of creature. For the type of creature (the type is listed in the archetype itself), that creature takes an additional 1d6 damage from all damage rolls of any kind you deal to it. At 10th level, this increases to 1d8. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Calculated Charm Beginning at 6th level, your knowledge gained from your talisman allows you to convince and trick others easier, using your enhanced knowledge. You can add your Intelligence modifier to both Deception and Persuasion checks, as well as your normal modifiers for them. Mimic Shape When you reach 7th level, your study of other creatures from your shapeshifting has granted you the ability to temporarily mimic their shape. As a bonus action, you can shapeshift into a creature that you can see, for 1 minute. The creature must be the same size as you, and cannot change your overall shape, for example a bipedal into a quadrupedal. It costs a spell slot equal to 1/2 the creature's Challenge Rating (rounded up) to transform into that creature. While in this shape, you can shapeshift into your normal Shapeshifting Form, and keep this mimicked appearance instead of your regular shapeshifted one. Shifted Spellcasting At 14th level, your knowledge of the arcane has surpassed your humanity (or elfanity, or whatever-race-you-are-anity). You can now cast spells in your Shapeshifting Form, and each form has a bonus effect for casting spells in them. Permashifted Flesh Beginning at 15th level, some of your shapeshifting has come to your regular form. You receive one of your Lesser Traits permanently, on your regular body. You can change which trait this is after a long rest, spending 30 minutes channeling energy into your talisman. Boon of the Talisman At 17th level, your talisman's mystical energies flow through you, causing you to receive one of the following benefits, of your choice. You cannot change this choice. * Your mind and speed goes on far beyond that of any mortal. Your Intelligence and Dexterity scores increase by 2, and the maximum for your Intelligence and Dexterity scores increases to 22. * Your vitality is increased, due to frequent shifting. Your hit points increase by a number equal to 5 + 5 x your Intelligence modifier. This applies to both your regular and shifted forms. * Your body or mind has hardened, granting you more strength than you had before. You gain proficiency in a saving throw of your choice, provided the score for the saving throw is not negative. Fiend Form Your Shapeshifting Form is that of a fiend, either a demon or a devil. Despite being seen as the more 'evil' of the shapeshifting forms, the fiend form is actually the most common, as shapeshifting magic in general is frowned upon. Talismans of the Fiend Form typically resemble black hearts, spiky spheres, or a blazing crystal eye. The form itself resembles a black, blue, red, or gold skinned humanoid, with small horns, and claws too large to be able to use weapons effectively with them. Hell's Tongue At 1st level, when you choose this archetype, you learn either the Abyssal or Infernal language (your choice). Fiend Shifting At 1st level, your Shapeshifting Form is that of a fiend. Your base statistics for it are shown in the following stat block. Additional Spells and Cantrip Starting at 1st level, your Talisman grants you spells relating to your fiend form. These do not count towards your spells known, even though you can still cast them. Additionally, you learn the produce flame cantrip. *''unless you receive this spell from some other source, you can only summon fire-based elementals and magma or smoke mephits.'' Talisman's Hatred At 2nd level, your hated creature type is celestials. Lesser Traits At 3rd level, when you shapeshift into your fiend form, you can take on one of these traits. Stinger You grow a large scorpion-like stinger, of your flesh color, from your backside. As a bonus action, you can strike a target with it for 1d4 + your Dexterity modifier piercing damage, and force the target to make a Constitution saving throw, with a DC equal to your spell save DC. If they fail, they take poison damage equal to your level. Devil's Sight You gain 60 feet of Darkvision, and you can see through magical darkness as well as regular darkness. Thicker Flesh Your flesh is scalier, thicker, or furrier than it normally is. Your Armor Class changes from 10 + dexmod to 12 + dexmod. At 9th level, this changes to 13 + dexmod. Imp's Cunning You take on the intellect and wit of an imp, temporarily. You gain proficiency in your choice of Deception, Insight, Persuasion, or Stealth. Moderate Traits At 9th level, when you shapeshift into your fiend form, you can take on one of these traits. Razor Claws Your claws are deadlier than most fiend's, and glint with magical energy. Your claws deal 1d10 slashing damage, and are considered magical weapons. Pincers You take on the traits of a Glabrezu, with two crab-like pincers forming below your arms. You can attack twice in a turn. Wings You grow wings, either bat-like, crow-like, or dragon-like. You gain a flying speed equal to your base walking speed, but you must land at the end of a turn or you fall. At 18th level, the flying speed increases by 10 feet and you don't have to land. Fiendish Resistance You become closer to a regular fiend of either the Abyss or one of the Nine Hells. You gain resistance to either cold, fire, or lightning damage. (your choice) You also gain resistance to poison damage. Intermediate Traits Starting at 13th level, when you shapeshift into your fiend form, you can take on one of these traits. Giant Fiend Your size doubles in all dimensions, and your weight is multiplied by eight, as you take on the size of more powerful fiends. Your size changes from Medium to Large, and you have advantage on Strength checks. Additionally, your melee attacks deal an additional 1d4 damage. Frightening Features Your face is terrifying, either from being just plain ugly or some other terrifying mutation to it. You can spend a spell slot to force a creature within 30 feet of you that can see you to make a Wisdom saving throw with a DC equal to your spell save DC, or be frightened for one minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, with disadvantage if you are within line of sight, ending the effect on itself on a success. For each spell slot level higher than 1st, the DC is increased by 1. Spores You can emit spores, taking on the features of the mighty Vrock. You can spend a spell slot to emit a 15-foot radius cloud of toxic spores, which spreads around corners. Hostile creatures in that area must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC equal to your spell save DC, or become poisoned for 1 minute. Targets poisoned in this way take 1d10 + your Intelligence modifier poison damage at the start of each of their turns. A target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. For each spell slot level higher than 1st, the DC is increased by 1. Shifted Spellcasting At 14th level, when you cast spells in fiend form, spells that deal fire damage are casted one level higher than the slot spent to cast them. Additionally, cantrips that deal fire damage add one more damage die to the damage. Greater Traits Starting at 18th level, when you shapeshift into your fiend form, you can take on one of these traits. Imp Summoning You've harnessed enough fiendish energies to summon imps into your service. You can spend a spell slot to summon an imp or group of imps to a space within 15 feet of yourself. The imps add your Intelligence modifier to the amount of hit die they have, and to their damage on weapon attacks. The spell slot level you spend is the amount of imps you summon. Roll initiative for the summoned imps as a group, which has its own turns. They obey any verbal commands that you issue to them (no action required by you). If you don't issue any commands to them, they defend themselves from hostile creatures, but otherwise take no actions. You cannot have more than one group of imps summoned at a time, and they either last for 1 hour, when you are incapacitated or unconscious, or if you dismiss them as a bonus action. Heated or Chilled Strikes Your melee attacks have harnessed elemental powers of your inner fiend. All your melee attacks add either 1d10 fire or 1d10 cold damage to them, which you choose when you choose this trait. Demonic Weapon You have bound a demonic weapon to yourself, allowing you to use it instead of your claws when you attack. The bound demonic weapon takes on an appearance of your choice, deals 2d6 + your Dexterity modifier damage (or 2d10 if you have the Razor Claws trait, and is counted as magical if you have that trait), with the damage type being either piercing, slashing, or bludgeoning, depending on the appearance. You cannot be disarmed of this weapon while you are conscious. If you wield the weapon in two hands, it has a reach of 10 feet, otherwise it only has a normal reach of 5 feet. Category:Hall of Shame